dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Sinon (ALFHeim Online) vs Hanzo
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As Sinon was perfecting her craft, a mysterious Archer evened the odds as a result. Is he friend, or foe? Sinon didn't care. She came to practice. Will she prove her ever evolving abilities stem beyond Hectate, or will this newbie prove true ability is nothing but a gift? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: ALFHeim Online Time: 22:37 Sinon shot an arrow at blitzing speed. It missed the Bullseye. Sinon: Darn... (The name in question is Sinon. As a child, I had a huge fear of firearms caused by a murder that I was Ravaged by. To allieviate this crisis, I participated in GunGale Online as one of the only females. Who knows? Maybe there were more... Anyways, when I first met Kirito, it was only after I killed a giant beast with the Hectate Sniper Rifle. As we got close, I found that Kirito was on a mission from the Government; I joined his cause, and together, we bested the monster who killed many lives... But now, I kinda have feelings for him again, even though a newly devised Asuna has his hand in marriage... But what all of us want to know is... Where is he? Recently, Kirito hasn't participated in ALFHeim... I wonder why...?) But as Sinon was about to fire another arrow, it was deflected by a more, sci-fi-ish arrow. Another Archer was miles away. Sinon was quite annoyed. Sinon: Oi! I was just doing target practice! ???: At fifty miles away? Sinon then realized, it was a human male that stopped Sinon's arrow partway. Sinon: Well... I thought it would be shorter... Hang on. Where did you get a NerveGear to use?! ???: Didn't need one. You see, there is a storm coming to hack ALFHeim Online, making it only the third game to have a crisis, & it's good to know where your friends may be... Sinon wanted to team up with Asuna against this man. But even she's AFK... Sinon: Like heck I'll team up with you! Are you a follower of...? ???: A: Well, that's too bad. Because I'm a good friend to have. B: No. But I'm aware of those fools. & C. Since you made up your decision, there's only one thing left to do... The Rogue Archer pulled an arrow. Sinon's ear twitched, forcing her to use an arrow of her own. The battle began as both arrows fired... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' ...And cut through each other. Both archers knew fifty miles was too far between each other. They kept closing the gap each round. But they had limited arrows, so they shot at a one mile distance. Satisfied, the two both saw each other as if it were crystal clear waters. The battle Resumed. Sinon had a cool head, but then again, so did her opponent. They fired a large volley of arrows, but the Mercenary fired trick arrows to stop Sinon's arrows. He then followed up with an open Storm Bow that Sinon narrowly avoided. Sinon was wide open, so she fired an arrow at the Mystery Archer, just as he was aiming a trick shot. Out of ammo, Sinon frantically gathered as many arrows as she could. Due to her enhanced sight, she dodged every arrow the merc launched. But then, he remembered some advice from Genji... Genji: (Hanzo... Whatever you do, let the opponent make the first rule. You'd be in the right to do so...) Hanzo then prepared an arrow, but did not prepare to strike. Sinon knew exactly what Hanzo was doing, so she did the same. (at 23:59) Time passed, but nothing happened... It was midnight in Military Times. Sinon & Hanzo were heavy in thought... Sinon: (I could sure use some help, Kirito...) Hanzo: (Genji... Were you right? She isn't even striking either...) But as the full moon glew blue, the two nodded in agreeance... To one last stage of the fight... Sinon launched arrows as if it were machinegun speeds. Hanzo tanked some of the arrows. Hanzo: You're right, Genji. Now might be a good time to finish this... Sinon then switched to her Light Bow Shekinah, to use her last arrow. Hanzo prepared his Ultimate Ability to use his last arrow. Hanzo: 龍が我が敵を喰らう！(THE DRAGON CONSUMES MY ENEMIES!) Sinon: Take this! Both a Magic Arrow by Sinon, and Hanzo's Dragonstrike went through each other, and strike at each other. A moment or two of silence occurred, then... Pssssssssss... Hanzo's heart was spurting out immense blood. Sinon was crippled by the Dragonstrike, but she was fine. In the end... Both fell... Sinon, though was at least capable of crawling to a save point despite most of her spirit eaten by twin dragons... Kirito was about to catch up with Sinon, but she logged out before any conversation occurred... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: Say, Did Kirito win any fights in the DBFW? Just asking... The Winner is... ASADA SHINO/SINON! Next Time Risky Boots: Oh... Now this will be fun! My Nemesis taking on... Symmetra: I sense no purity in you. I shall fight Shantae, but not you. Risky Boots: Augh! You're no fun! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Archers Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights